The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a potted Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yohollister’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with freely branching habit, uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in February, 2003, in Salinas, Calif. of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Durban, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum×morifolium seedling selection identified as code number YB-A1635, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected in December, 2003, by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, freely branching habit, vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in March, 2004. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.